


Some Convincing

by 6AwsumPossum9



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Stiles, Drugging, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Scenting, date rape drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6AwsumPossum9/pseuds/6AwsumPossum9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knew Stiles was his mate. Stiles, on the other hand wanted Jackson. Derek thought that Stiles just needed some convincing, that was all. So he kidnaps Stiles and attempts to woo him in an effort to get his mate to love him back. Sterek. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pack Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this new series I came up with!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Jackson rubbed a nervous hand on the back of his neck, his gorgeous blue eyes trained on me.  His mouth was pulled in a smirk, but I was able to see it faltering a little bit; his nervousness obviously affecting his normally God-like attitude.  “So, Stiles…” he began, pausing at the end to give a tiny chuckle.a

In turn, his nervousness just made me feel all giddy deep down inside.  Like, come on!  Anyone would be acting like a fangirl on the inside if Beacon Hills High’s hottest lacrosse player was turning into putty in front of them.  Maybe I was just that fine looking.  Yeah, or he was just nervous about what he was going to ask me.  As soon as lunch started, Jackson pulled me to side as I exited my English class, claiming to have an important question for me.  Therefore, here I was, awaiting whatever said question was.

“Yeah?” I pressed.

Blush entered his cheeks and Already, I was totally prepared to accept whatever he wanted of me.  That blush was just too adorable.  I don’t know what it was, but the thought of a tough guy acting all shy just got my hormones a’raging.

”Well, I was wonderin’, I mean that is if you don’t have anything planned, but if you’re free...um, would you like to maybe go out sometime?” he asked, scratching at his right ear.  It wiggled back and forth with his hand, turning a little red at the top.

I fought to keep my body from jumping up and down like a loser who never got out on dates.  The sad part was that I was a loser who never got asked out on a date…like ever.  Instead of coming off like a desperate freak, I played it off cool.  “Sure,” I nodded, careful not to show too much facial expression.

Jackson’s smirk turned into a full-blown smile, his pearly whites reflecting the fluorescent lights of the school hallway.  That made me lose my composure and my smile grew to match his, my cheeks hurting a bit.

“Nice,” he said, “how about tomorrow?”

A bit short notice, but I can make do.  “Yeah, that’s great.”

In my peripheral, Scott began to walk up to us from the other side of the hall, so I decided to wrap my awesome conversation up.  “So, how about you get me at seven, and we’ll take it from there,” I said, patting Jackson on the shoulder before I walked off to my friend.

Scott gave me a knowing look, the left side of his mouth pulling up in a conniving smile.  “I heard that,” he smiled.  “ _All_ of that.”

I rolled my eyes, trying to not get defensive.  “That’s only because you have mutant dog ears,” I muttered so that only he could hear me.  Ever since Scott was bitten by Peter last year, he’s totally been getting the hang of his wolf powers.  That meant that he was also learning how to use them against people.  My favorite was when he sniffed Erica, smelling some of Boyd in her.  He gagged, but I burst out into hysterics when that happened.

“So what did Jackson want?” he asked me as we made our way into the cafeteria.

I couldn’t help that stupid smile that crept back onto my face.  I must look so creepy.  “He wanted to know if I’d go out with him,” I said.  We walked over to the line of students, which was rather long seeing as how it was pizza day.

Scott grimaced.  “Damn, he’s willing to fuck anything ever since Lydia moved.”  He then jerked back and looked over at me with an open mouth.  “Uh, that came out wrong.”

I didn’t get mad.  I knew exactly what Scott was thinking.  When Lydia moved to her aunt’s house in Florida after that incident with Peter coming back from the dead and after the whole battle with the alpha pack, Jackson came out as bi and started to date Danny.  That didn’t last long and the two decided that they were better off as just friends.  So then, Jackson dated Isaac (worst idea ever) and now he’s apparently on to me.

I shrugged.  “Maybe he’s doing some sampling.”  Hopefully he’ll just stop on me, deciding that I’m his favorite course.

Scott’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out, glancing at the text message he just received.  “Crap,” he groaned.

“Huh?”

“Derek called a pack meeting tonight.”  He replied something and put the phone back into his pocket, shoulders slumping.  “I was really forward to catching up on some sleep.”

I grabbed one of the plastic trays and grabbed a plate that had a slice of pepperoni pizza on it.  “Well, I guess it sucks to be you,” I said, debating on whether to get the barbecue chips or the Doritos. 

Scott smiled.

Wait, why did he do that? “What?” I asked, panic seeping into my bones.

“Derek specifically said for you to be there as well.”

“And?”

“I told him you’d show up.”

“Dude!” I whined, throwing my hands up in the air in a dramatic show.  “Why would you betray a brother like that?”

Scott grabbed his slice and a soda, urging me to move faster down the line.  “Well, he’s the alpha,” he mumbled, knowing that that was the most bullshit answer anyone could come up with.

There was no way in hell that I’d ever want to go to another pack meeting!  The last time I went, Derek mandated that I serve as bait to lure the alpha pack out into the opening so that we could attack them.  I had my fucking arm broken!  Then again, I’ve never seen Derek fight as viciously as he did.  Shit, I think he might have taken each one of them out personally.  But I digress, I was bait!

Me, Stiles Stilinski – the weak human – was used as bait to get giant dogs out of the shadows.  And it was really hard showering with a cast on my arm.  I had to wrap it up in a plastic grocery bag before every time I hopped in the tub.  It was such a mild inconvenience!  And worst of all, the guy whose great it was, he never showed up to visit me in the hospital once!

Therefore, I decided that I was done with supernatural shit.  And once that happened, my grades improved and so did my mental security.  Sure I still hung out with Scott, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd.  And I was going to be going on a date with Jackson the next day…you know what? I guess it’s safer to say that I was done with Derek and Peter werewolf stuff.  Yeah, that’s a hell of a lot more accurate.

I shook my head and paid for my lunch.  “Nope,” I said.  “I ain’t going.”

Scott paid for his and we began to look for a couple of chairs to sit at.  There were some free ones at the table down at the end of the cafeteria where the doors were at.  I guess Erica, Isaac, and Boyd were ditching today.  We took a seat and Scott gave me a look.

“What?” I asked, taking a bite of pizza.  The cheese was all melted and gooey that it stretched out, making me have to use my fingers to detach the piece from my hand to my mouth.

Scott looked at me like I was growing a second head.  “Dude, if you don’t show up, Derek will kill you.”

I shrugged.  “Well, I guess since the alpha pack didn’t do it, he’ll have to.”

“You’re still on that?”

“Uh, yeah Scott.  I’m still on the fact that I broke an arm and had to tell my dad that I did it skateboarding.”  I took another bite of pizza.  “I hate skateboarding!”

“It’s your funeral.”

\--

After I got home from school, I saw a note on the fridge telling me that Dad was going to be gone all weekend for a conference.  That sounded pretty great to me because that meant that I could just lounge around in my underwear all weekend long, just snacking on junk food.  Awesome.  It was around eleven and I was playing _Skyrim_ when my phone began to play its jingle.

I snatched it off my desk and answered, holding it between my cheek and shoulder so that I could still play my game.  “Yeah?”

“ _Stiles? Where are you?_ ” It was Isaac.

“At home playing video games.  Why? You wanna come over?”  I heard a dragon’s call and made my character run as fast as he could to the nearest town because my HP was super low thanks to, wait for it, werewolves.  They even manage to ruin my virtual life.

“ _Yeah, that actually sounds cool. I got this one new game the other day and we can play doubles.  I’ll totally whoop you-_ ” he was cut off by Erica’s scolding in the background.  “ _Oh yeah.  Um, no can do.  Actually, I’m calling you to tell you to hurry up and get to the pack meeting.  Derek’s getting impatient._ ”

“Oh, that.”  I sighed, loudly so that Derek’s werewolf ears could possibly pick it up.  “Fine, I’m on my way.”  I hung up the phone and pressed pause on my game.  I got out of the chair and snatched my hoodie, the black one that I’d bought at the mall the other day.  My red one was getting old and smelt too much like dog.  Then, after a couple minutes of searching, I grabbed my keys and stormed out the house, muttering obscenities the entire way to my Jeep.

I didn’t get why I was required to go to a stupid pack meeting!  I wasn’t even a werewolf, and the last time I went, I was almost killed by more than one.  Maybe there’s a vampire on the loose and it’s up to me to cut myself so that it can smell my blood and come after me.  Then after I get drained, that’s when Derek will step in and kill the creature.  That sounds about right.

It wasn’t a long drive over to the recently-remodeled Hale house.  Derek and Peter fixed it up a couple months ago so that it didn’t look like a charred piece of crap.  It was now one of those typical American suburban houses, expect for the fact that douchebags are the inhabitants.  I pulled up on the dirt driveway and dragged my ass over to the front door.

I raised my hand to knock, but before I could, Derek swung the door open, giving me that trademark scowl.  “You’re late,” he growled.

“Oops,” I shrugged, pushing my way past him.  He was wearing the same leather jacket as he always does, and his stubble helped to contribute to that psychopath look he seems to perpetually be aiming for.

“What happened to your red hoodie?” he asked, eyebrow cocked.

“Got rid of it, I like this one better,” I said.  I even pointed to the brand logo on it.  “Looks like I have money, right?”  It was on the clearance rack.

Derek just grimaced and slammed the door shut.  “Just go join the others in the living room.”

I walked over to the living room, finding everyone on the large couch in front of the off TV.  Well, Peter was standing in the back, but he was always being creepy and weird like that anyways.

“Finally!” Erica said.

Jackson smiled at me and patted the cushion at his head.  I smiled back and moved to take the offered seat.  However, before I could plant it, Derek cleared his throat.

I turned to look at him.  He was pointing to a wooden chair that was seated closer to his seat.

“If you were here more often, then you’d know that there are designated seats,” he said, looking at me expectantly.

What kind of kindergarten crap was this? I kept my mouth shut, for once, and sat on the chair, feeling his eyes burning me the entire way.

Derek sharply inhaled and popped his knuckles.  “Alright, now we’re here because I need to explain something to all you guys.”

Well no duh.

“Is it another creature?” Scott asked, his arm around Allison.  They got back together after weeks of him performing romantic feats.  Even I had to hand it to him that he knew romance pretty well.

Derek shook his head, shooting me another look.  He bit his lip for a brief second and then regained his composure.  “I need to talk about the subject of mates.”

I began to laugh, tears springing to my eyes.  “Wait, you mean to tell me that we’re here so that you can give us the werewolf sex talk?”

Scott began to chuckle as well, along with Peter.  Everyone else was smart enough to keep quiet under Sourwolf’s glare.

Derek let out a low growl and I immediately shut up.

“My bad,” I murmured.

He just narrowed his eyes at me, letting them flash red to reassert his dominance really quick.  “As I was saying, mates.  That’s what werewolves call their other half.  A wolf will find his or her mate by scent, sight, touch, whatever.  However, once that contact is made, then the bond is established and cannot be broken.”

“Ever?” I piped in, suddenly curious.  It was like a soap opera, but with werewolves.  I’d totally watch that show.

“Werewolves mate for life,” Derek said, once again turning his head to look at me.  I quickly looked the other way at Jackson, who looked a little bored.  “So, yeah, that wolf will be in love with their mate for all eternity, not being able to love another or even have sex with another because they will be completely devoted.

“Another thing I should bring up is that this bond is completely uncontrollable.  The bond is forged by something that senses your best match and creates it.  Now, some wolves may never find a mate and will thus liv life alone or fucking everything it sees.”  This time Derek casted his gaze at Peter who just shrugged.  “But anyway, I know that Erica and Boyd are mates.  That’s why you can smell Boyd on all her stuff.  That is called scenting, in which the more dominant wolf, usually the male, will put his scent on his mate’s objects to claim possession of the mate.”  Derek stopped and stood up out of his chair.  “I’ll be back, it’s getting cold in here.”

I felt just fine, but maybe werewolves are more sensitive to the temperatures as well.  After a couple of seconds we all heard the heater blast on and Derek walked back into the room.

“Scott,” he said, making Scott jump up a little because he obviously wasn’t paying that much attention.  “We all know that Allison is your mate, which brings me to the point that mating can span across humans and doesn’t take gender into account.  A male can mate with a male and a female with a female.  The human won’t feel the bond because they’re not werewolf and don’t have those instincts.  Thus, when a wolf has a human for a mate, they must actually engage in sex in order to secure the bond.  That’s not to say that the wolf may fall out of love with the human if the bond isn’t secured, no.  The wolf will always love that human.”  Derek paused for a second, eyes flicking in my direction so quickly that I questioned if it really happened.

I was getting really hot now and pulled my hoodie off, resting it on the back of my chair.

Derek smirked and continued on with his sex ed lesson.  “The bond being secured just means that the wolf will feel rightful ownership over the human.”  Ownership? That sounded like some sort of creepy ass dominatrix thing.  Why would a human want to be owned by a werewolf? All I know is that if I were chosen to be a werewolf mate, I’d probably say no. 

Then I wondered why I was forced to come here to listen to this meeting.  I’m not a werewolf, hence I wouldn’t be able to find a mate.  Maybe Derek just liked asserting his alpha powers.  What a douche!

After a little Q&A session, mostly from Scott, Derek stood up once again.  “You’re all dismissed,” he said, acting like this was some sort of business meeting and that he was the president of said company.

Everyone got out of their seats, getting ready to go.  Scott was talking to Allison, something about Mrs. McCall working the night shift.  Allison was all smiles after finding out that Scott would be forever devoted to her.  I went to grab my hoodie, but stopped when Derek stepped closer to me.

“Stay after everyone leaves,” he whispered and then stepped back to see the pack leave.  Peter smirked and walked out the door after Isaac, most likely out to a bar to get laid.  Soon it was just Derek and I left in the house.

I set my hoodie back on the chair and faced Derek, arms crossed.  “What’d you want to talk about?” I asked him, getting a little irritated.  First, I was required to attend a birds and the dogs talk, and now I have to stay afterwards.  All I wanted to do was go home and finish more quests on _Skyrim_.

Derek sat down in his chair once again, arms out.  He had removed his leather jacket and his dark gray shirt stretched to bursting over his chest muscles.  Does he not own clothes that fit?

“I heard a rumor,” he began, voice slow and calculating, “that Jackson asked you out on a date.”

I jerked back in surprise.  Seriously? This was why I was kept after?

“And,” Derek spat, fists clenching, “that you said yes.”  He looked up at me, eyes stabbing me like daggers.  “Is that true?”

My survival instincts shrieked at me to deny it.  “No,” I scoffed, even shaking my head a little from side to side.

Derek chuckled a little bit, but it was still full of that classic anger that he always has.  “I can hear when you lie to me, remember?”

Oh shit, that’s right.

He got out of his chair and circled around me, heading towards the kitchen.  “You know, you shouldn’t date a wolf who hasn’t found their mate yet.  It’s not…polite.”

“Polite?” I said.  “Really? You’re going to chastise me on my manners?”  I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation.  “I gotta get home soon, lemme use your bathroom real quick.”

“You know where it is,” Derek said, walking in the kitchen.  The sounds of the fridge opening echoed in the empty house.

I walked down the hall and into the bathroom that was the last door on the left.  I locked the door behind me and rolled my eyes for probably the thousandth time today.  Seriously though, Derek was going to try to stop my date with Jackson simply because he feels I’m being impolite? That’s got to be the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.  If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he was jealous and wanted to date Jackson himself.

I took a piss and washed my hands, leaving the bathroom in a minute or two.  I walked back into the living room and grabbed my hoodie.  As I pulled it over my head, I noticed that there was something different about it.

It smelt like dog.  Already!  In just under one hour in the Hale house, my hoodie managed to get werewolf scent all over it.  The smell was so powerful that it was almost as if a werewolf just rolled around on it or grinded up against it.  I sighed, but put it on anyway.  It was rather cold outside when I arrived.

“Stiles,” Derek called from the kitchen.

“What?”

“I’m going to ask you one more time: will you cancel your date with Jackson?”

What a jackass!  “No!” I shouted.  “And I’m gonna go now, have a nice weekend!”

“Wait up!” Derek hurriedly shouted after me.  He bounded out of the kitchen, carrying two glasses of some red soda.  “Here.”  He passed me a glass and chugged his down.

I looked at him with a confused face.  “What-?”

“It’s Big Red,” Derek interrupted.  “And you’re the only other one I know who likes it.  I bought like six packs, and I’m getting tired of drinking it myself.”

I love Big Red!  “Thanks!” I said and downed the glass in a matter of seconds.  As soon as I was finished, I handed the glass back to Derek.

He just smirked at me.  “You know, Stiles,” he began, “I wanted to ask why you haven’t been showing up around here lately.  Are you avoiding me?”

My heartbeat sped up and sweat began to bead up on my forehead.  I couldn’t tell an alpha wolf that I wanted nothing to do with him because he caused an injury.  Instead of talking, which would cause him to hear a lie, I shook my head.  I must have done so too fast because my vision got blurry for a brief second and I felt nauseas.  Maybe I’m catching a cold or something.

Derek seemed to catch on real quickly to my cold.  “Feelin’ alright?” he smiled.  Why would he be smiling at my pain?

I nodded.  “Yeah,” I lied.  “I’m just gonna go home and rest.”  I pulled my keys out of my pocket and began to make my way for the door.  For some reason, the door to outside seemed to be miles away, like the walkway was stretching under my feet.  My head continued to pound and I began to feel like I’d collapse any moment.

Derek walked right beside me.  “If you’re too sick to drive, you can stay here.”  The whole time, he just kept giving me that insane smirk with his psycho killer eyes trained on my face.

“I’m fine,” I slurred, even speech beginning to get too hard for me.  My legs felt like the bones had melted and were just goop.  They were wobbly under my immense-feeling weight and I began to fall face down to the floor.  However, before I hit it, I felt two steel cables wrap around my torso.

“I gotcha,” Derek said in an oddly cheery voice.  He leaned me into him, letting my head loll to the side so that I could face him.  He continued to look just peachy at my predicament.  Then he leaned down and pressed his face to my neck, nuzzling and growling loudly.

“Wha-?”

“Mine,” he growled at me, his stubble scratching up my face.  “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hold you like this.”

“What did you do?” I whimpered, my vision getting darker and darker by the second.

Derek grunted, his chest vibrating my body in the process.  “Ketamine,” he said.  “Stole it from Scott’s work.”  His hand started to caress my face and he pulled my body in closer to his.  “Now just calm down and let me take care of you Mate, okay?”

“Mate?” I cried.

Derek lifted me up into his arms and began to move towards the door.  The sounds of his footsteps began to falter in my eardrums.  “…where…no one…alone…me and you…” was all I was able to make out.

He made it out of the house and I was pretty much blind since it was dark out and my eyes were shutting down.  I passed out, but not before feeling Derek’s rough lips on my forehead.


	2. Breakfast

Oh God, my head hurt so badly!  I groaned and my hands grabbed at my buzzed hair in a pathetic attempt to try and ease some of the pain.  It didn’t work.  Plus, to make matters worse, I felt like I needed to vomit out everything that I’ve ever eaten in my life.  My stomach was inverting on itself and I could already feel the bile at the back of my throat.  It was pretty.

I needed to find a toilet fast, before I barfed all over my bed sheets.

I shot out of bed and immediately froze in place.  This wasn’t my room.  I wasn’t even in my own house.  What the hell was going on?

I looked around at my surroundings.  I was standing on top of a queen sized bed that red-plaid, flannel sheets.  They were pretty warm and felt really comfortable under my bare feet.  The bed was pushed up against a wall, a wall that was made up of wooden boards.  In fact, the whole room seemed to be etched out of wood, like I was in a log cabin or something.  However, there weren’t any windows in this room, and the only light I got was from a lamp on a bedside table.  Other than that, there was a dresser that was made out of dark wood and a white shag carpet that failed to cover up the whole floor.

Soon, my inspection got old really quick as I felt the throw up starting to rise.  I jumped onto the floor and ran towards the only door at the far end of the room.  However, when I tried to turn the knob, it wouldn’t move.  I was locked in this room that didn’t even have a TV!

I dashed over to the corner of the room and threw up there.  The vomit stung my throat coming up and I saw the curly fries that I had eaten when I was at home after school.  Once I was empty, I did a couple of dry heaves and finally stopped.  My forehead rested on the wall and I struggled to comprehend what the fuck was happening to me.

I looked back to what happened before I woke up in this room.  Let’s see: I went to the stupid pack meeting at Derek’s house, Derek’s talked about mating – Holy fuck!  Everything, Derek giving me Big Red spiked with Ketamine and then him calling me “Mate” bounced back into my mind.  Holy shit!  He kidnapped me.  Derek Hale kidnapped me!  I began to panic and fret about the small bedroom in confusion.  I had no idea where I was, so I couldn’t just run out of the house I was in and expect to find help right away.  I reached into my jeans pocket for my cell phone, but my pockets were empty.  Even my wallet was missing.

So it wasn’t enough that he kidnapped me, but Derek had to rob me as well?!

The knob stayed in my peripheral vision and I decided to give it a go one more time.  I put both hands on it and tried to turn it with all my might, even leaning so that my body weight could help.  However, it would not budge at all.  I even tried wiggling it back and forth, but it was to no effect.

I’m going to die in this room, all thank to Derek fucking Hale.  I banged my fist on the hard wood in anger, actually hurting it a little bit.

“If you wanted out, all you had to do was call my name!” Derek shouted from the other side of the door.

That asshole was listening to me struggle the entire time? God, I hate him sometimes!  Although I should count my blessings that it wasn’t Peter who kidnapped me.  There’s no doubt in my mind that I’d be dead in a day if that happened.  I groaned.  “Derek!” I shouted.  “Let me out, please!”

Footsteps made their way over to the door and I stepped back away from it.  Soon it swung into the room and there in the doorframe was my captor: Derek Hale, clad in black basketball shorts and a gray wife beater.  Some of his chest hair curled over the top of the shirt and it seemed to show case his pecs.  What, was this meant to turn me on or something?

I opened my mouth, ready to berate the sourwolf for everything that happened in the course of…well I have no idea how long I was out.  But I assume that it was morning now.

Derek spoke before I could though.  “You hungry?”

“No, I’m not hungry!” I yelled.  “What happened? Where am I?”

Derek just crossed his arms in front of his beefy chest.  “Done?” he asked after my outburst.  “Why don’t you brush your teeth, your breath stinks.”  He reached over and took a strong hold of my wrist, yanking me out of the room.  I tried to pull out of his grasp, but he was way too strong for me.  My human fragility sucked ass in comparison to his werewolf strength.

The room he held me in was at the end of a hall.  He led me down it and over to the bathroom which was at the other end.  I was pushed inside and the door quickly shut behind me.  It was dark until my blind hands found the light switch.  I slapped it and the room was illuminated, showing off the same cabin aura that the bedroom had.  There was obviously the porcelain sink and toilet, but the shower had one of those see-through glass sliding doors instead of an opaque curtain.

“I’m just going to clean up your mess while you do your thing,” Derek said as he walked away.

I looked into the mirror.  My eyes looked all red and irritated, probably a side effect from the date rape drug that Derek snuck into my drink.  I was still wearing my hoodie and jeans, so I guess he didn’t have his way with me.  At least not yet.

I shook that thought from my head.  Derek dated Kate, so that means he’s straight and could have no attraction towards me at all.  At least that was what I was praying for.  On the sink was a red toothbrush still in the package right next to some toothpaste.  I ripped open the package and began to brush my teeth, getting rid of the bark taste and film that coated my mouth.  I even applied the toothpaste twice in order to really clean out my dirty mouth.

After that, I took a quick leak and then opened the bathroom door.  I shouldn’t have been so shocked to see Sourwolf standing there on the other side, but I jumped back in surprise.

Derek smirked, his canines poking out of his mouth.  “Did I scare you?” he asked.

“No!” I scoffed.  I’m sure that my heartbeat betrayed me, but Derek didn’t say anything about it.  Instead he grabbed a hold of my wrist again and led me out of the bathroom after turning off the light.  I was brought down the hall again to a flight of stairs.  We descended them and entered a large open room.  It had a very woodsy feeling to it.  There were brown leather couches and on top of them was an animal hide used as decoration.  I’m guessing it was a living room because there was a large TV on a stand against the wood wall.  The thing about the room that really caught my eye though was the wall-window that showcased the whole forest.  It looked like morning as the sun appeared to be just starting to poke out above the pine trees.  It looked like we were near Beacon Hills, but not in it.

Derek led me into the kitchen where there was a small plastic table with only two chairs.  He pulled out one and looked to me expectantly.

“I can seat myself, Dude,” I said, taking the seat anyway.

Derek grunted and pushed me back into the table.  He then moved over to the counter where he picked up a plate which he walked over and set in front of me.  It had an omelet and some bacon on it.  Well, I do have to admit that after puking up all the food I ate earlier, I was pretty hungry.  Plus, come on, bacon!

“Uh, thanks,” I mumbled.

Derek put his plate down and sat across from me.  He grabbed his fork and set to eating, leaving me sitting confused out of my mind…and sort of hungry.

I moved to grab the fork that was by my plate, but froze when the memory of the Big Red flashed in my mind.  What if he tainted this food with the date rape drug? Sure he didn’t violate me last night, but why wouldn’t he do it if he had another chance to do so? I grabbed the fork and poked at the omelet, slicing the egg casing to see cheese and mushroom inside.  How did Derek know I love mushroom in my omelets?

I stabbed one of the mushrooms, bringing it up to my face to examine it.  I twirled the fork around in order to see all 360-degrees of the food to make sure it was safe for me eat.

Derek must have seen the whole thing because he let out a low growl and pinched the skin between his eyes.  “Just _eat_ it,” he urged.

“Why?” I asked.  “So I can pass out again?”  I pushed the plate away from me. 

Derek ground his teeth and I saw his fork bend in his strong fist as it flexed.  His eyes flashed crimson for a second and he quickly composed himself, taking a deep breath.  “It’s safe to eat, Stiles,” he spoke in a controlled voice.  He reached over and snatched my fork that had the mushroom on it, popping it into his mouth.  “See?”  He tossed the fork back over to me with a clang and then pushed the plate back.

Grimacing at the fork that Derek had just put into his mouth, I looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow.  “Can I get a clean fork?” I asked.

Based on the look on his face, I’m pretty sure that Derek was close to getting an aneurism.  His vein popped out on his beet red forehead and his eyes went red again, this time staying that way.

“Stiles,” he snarled, “ _eat_.”

Grabbing the fork, I began to dig into the food in order to avoid getting mauled.  Upon taking the first bite of the omelet, I was shocked to find that it was pretty damn good.  Not as good as the one Mrs. McCall made Scott and me that one time when I stayed the whole week there after Mom passed, but it was still high up there.

Then I perked up.  Dad!  He doesn’t even know that I’m trapped in the clutches of a psycho werewolf now.  And when he gets home, he’ll be so lonely.  I can’t bear to break his heart like that. 

“Derek,” I said, getting the wolf’s attention in a millisecond.

He looked up at me, his normal eye color back.  “Hmm?”  His mouth was full of bacon.

Maybe I should approach this slowly, taking little baby steps.  “Where are we?” I asked.

Derek looked at me with those calculating eyes of his, as if he knew exactly why I was beginning to ask him questions.  Perhaps he decided to humor me.  “This was my family’s cabin.  It’s about a ten minute walk over to the lake.”

“Which lake?”  I had to specific if I managed to find my cell phone and call the police.  Sure they’d be no match against an alpha werewolf, but at least my location would be known and the S.W.A.T. could then come.  I hope.

“Don’t worry about it,” Derek said, taking another bite of bacon.  “Eat your food.”

No!  I can’t let him just end the conversation.  “Will you take me down to the lake?” I asked, making sure to put on my puppy eyes.

Derek shook his head.  “You hate swimming.  Told me every day after the incident with Jackson as the kanima.”

Well, he did have a point there.  I really did hate swimming and avoided all bodies of water after having to keep Derek afloat for two hours.  During which he told me that he didn’t trust me.  That’s a fantastic idea: tell the person who’s saving your ass that you don’t trust them.

“No I don’t.”

Derek let out a low growl, just as a warning.  “I can tell when you lie, Stiles.  Don’t lie to me.”

Crap!  Okay then, I’ll just have to change tactics.  “Where’s Peter?”

Derek let his fork fall onto his plate.  “Okay, I’ll bite,” he huffed.  “Why are you so concerned about Peter of all people?”

That was a good question.  I hated his furry ass.  “I don’t think it’s a good idea to leave him unattended for long periods of time.”  The great thing about that was that I was partly telling the truth.  I didn’t trust Peter as far as I could spit.

“He’ll be fine.  He understands that I have important business to attend to,” Derek said, picking up his fork to continue eating.  “He’ll behave.”

So Derek taking me here to his family’s cabin accounts as business.  What kind of business? Annoy the fuck out of Stiles? “What kind of business?”

“Your omelet’s getting cold.”

I felt like pulling out my hair, Derek was being so difficult with his elusiveness at my questions.  Apparently I was brought here for some unknown reason that he didn’t want me to know.  I remember that he called me “Mate” back at his house before I passed out thanks to the date rape drug he put in my drink.  However, there’s no way Derek would choose my ass as his mate.  He hates me, and I strongly dislike him.  It would not, I repeat: WOULD NOT work.  Perhaps he was just humoring me.  Although I’ve never seen it the whole two years I’ve known him, I’m fairly sure Derek Hale may have a sense of humor.  A sadistic one of course, but at least it’s there.  I hope.

I cleared my throat and set the fork back down onto the plate, which earned an eye roll from Derek.  “Derek, why am I here?” I asked him, making sure to use him name.  I’ve seen it on a cop show one time.  The victim kept saying her captor’s name in order to humanize him.  He raped and killed her in the end, but at least he felt a little bad about it.  I was just praying that my situation would turn out a hell of a lot better for me in the end.  I did not want to be turned into Kibbles ‘n’ Bits.

Derek finished off the last bit of his omelet.  “Isn’t it obvious?” he asked, sliding his chair back so that he could put his empty plate in the sink.  “Finish your breakfast.”

No, it wasn’t obvious!  I took one more bite of the omelet just to appease my captor.  “No, tell me.”

Derek rinsed off his plate and put it in the bottom rack of the dishwasher that was to the right of the sink.  He sighed and rested both of his hands on the counter which had the wall torn away from above it, giving him a view of the living room with the large window.  It was gloomy out, the clouds turning a dark gray.  It’d probably start raining soon.

He muttered something, but I couldn’t hear him.

“What was that?” I asked.

Derek let out a low growl and the counter cracked in his tight grip.  “I said,” he stated, taking deep breaths in between his words, “I said that I love you.”

I chocked on air and began to cough.  “What?!” I gasped.

Derek whipped his head around to scowl at me, but his eyes didn’t flash red like I expected them to.  They usually do that when he was angry.  “You heard what I said, don’t act so shocked.”

“How can I not?” I asked, throwing my hands up in the air.  I jumped out of my seat, earning a growl from Derek, yet again.  “Dude, you said it yourself: you don’t trust me.  So, how the hell can you say that you love me?”

He didn’t answer, but instead looked away from me.

“Yeah, that’s great,” I spat.  “Just ignore me.  I mean, after all, all you did was just tell me that you loved me after you kidnap me!”  I turned on my heels and walked out of the kitchen, in search of a door outside.  I wound up in the living room, Derek’s eyes trained on me from across the counter.  There were three barstools in front of it from where I was.

“It’s technically your fault,” he said.

“What?” I can’t believe what I was hearing.  Did that jerk just claim that it was my fault that he kidnapped me?  “How? Derek, please tell me how it’s my fault that I’m here.”  I think I found the door.  There was coat rack by it, so I figured where else would you hang your coat when you enter your cabin? I walked over to it.

“Because,” Derek said, “you said ‘yes.’”

Oh, hell no!  “Dude!” I cried, stopped my venture to the door for a brief second.  “I never once consented to your fuzzy ass kidnapping me!”

 Derek’s sigh could have been heard all over California.  “No,” he growled out, “I mean you said ‘yes’ to Jackson.  And you didn’t cancel your plans even when I told you to.”

My pride got the best of me and I stormed back into the living room, stomping my feet every step of the way.  “You’re not the boss of me!” I yelled, pointing an accusing finger at his wide eyes.  “You may be an alpha, but you’re not mine!  I quit your pack!”  There we go, that was all I needed to say.  I figured that once I officially resigned from Derek’s pack, then he’d have no choice but let me go on with my life.  Plus, I could date Jackson and his muscled body with no problem.

However, that didn’t really sit well with Derek.

He snarled in my direction, eyes red and fangs protruding.  “You can’t quit the pack,” he ordered, voice deep and full of authority.  “I won’t allow it.”  He then turned away from the counter, walking out of the kitchen and over to the living room where I stood, cowering in fear.

My legs screamed at me to take off running out the front door, but my brain scolded that that had to be the worst idea imaginable.  Werewolves live for the hunt and chase of prey.  Plus, I’m no match for an alpha.  I’d be caught in less than three seconds, no doubt about it.  Therefore, I stayed put, attempting to look like I wasn’t afraid of the wolf stalking over to me.  On the inside I was close to crying with fear.

Derek stopped in front of me, a clawed hand grabbing a hold of my wrist.  He yanked me into him, sending me stumbling into his hard chest.  I was about to regain my posture and walk away, but Derek soon had me trapped in an embrace, keeping me to his body.  He leaned down closer to my ear, his hot breath moistening it as he breathed all intimidating-like, growls being incorporated into it.

“You’re my mate,” he whispered, sending shivers down my spine.

“A-are you sure?” I stuttered.  The thought of having Derek Hale in love with me forever was pretty damn frightening.  Every chance he got, he’d slam me against the walls or- oh my God.  “So, when you slammed me against the walls, you were-?”

“Getting my scent on you,” Derek said, nuzzling my neck.  “And last night when you went to bathroom, I got my scent on your hoodie because you weren’t wearing the red one.  I already got my scent all over that one.”

This dog is crazy!  My legs began to buckle underneath my weight, but Derek held me so tightly in his arms that I didn’t even have to use them to stay upwards.  “Why me?” I wondered aloud.  Seriously, did I do something so horrible as to have Derek Hale as a mate? Was this karma for bugging Mr. Harris every day?

“I already told you,” Derek said, “it’s uncontrollable.  But I’m glad that someone like you is my mate.  So smart, so nice, so pretty, so…”

I drowned him out, desperately trying to think up a way out of this situation.  I could try pleading, hitting, crying, whatever.  But I don’t think any of those tactics will faze Derek.  He did tell me last night that mating was uncontrollable and indefinite.  There was no turning back for him; Derek was in love with me for the rest of eternity.  No matter how much I hated him or was mean to him, he’d always be in love with me.  Crap.

All that left me was running away.  I wouldn’t be able to go back to Beacon Hills.  He’ll know where to find me and could easily just kidnap me again.  So, what the hell was the point of kidnapping me anyway? Sure, I had agreed to go out with Jackson.  However, did that merit taking me away against my will? I don’t think so!

“Why did you take me away then?” I asked, interrupting Derek’s amorous drivel.  “If you’re supposed to love me, then why’d you kidnap me?”

Derek let go of my waist and grabbed on to both sides of my head, pushing his face closer to mine.  “Stiles,” he began, looking down as if trying to figure out what to say, “you…you just some convincing.  That’s all.  I brought you here so that I could convince you that I’m the best choice for you.”

Some convincing.  Well, I guess that’s putting it lightly.  “Um, Derek,” I mumbled, pulling my head out his grasp.  He appeared to have calmed down, his wolf appendages gone. “You can’t keep me here.”

Derek growled and snatched my wrist in his beefy hand.  “Yes I can,” he snarled.

“No, that’s not what I mean,” I hurriedly added, shaking my head. I had to word this carefully in order to get him on my side and let me go.  “I mean, what about school? I’ll be missing out on an education, and people will know that I’m missing.  And my Dad, the sheriff – he’ll come looking for me, no matter what.  Plus, with you gone, he’ll put two and two together and realize that you’re behind it.  You have to let me go, unless you want to have a manhunt after you.”

Derek just stared at me, his scowl deepening and eyebrows bunching together in thought.

I have him just where I want him.  “And my Jeep.  It’s parked in front of your house.  What about that? That looks super suspicious, don’t you think?”

Derek chuckled, fangs poking out of his mouth.  “Give me some credit, Mate,” he laughed.  “I took care of everything, don’t worry.  I put in the drop out form at your school, left a note telling your dad that you ran away, and gave Peter your Jeep.  Everything’s taken care of.”

“You gave Peter my Jeep!?” I yelled, pushing the sourwolf away from me.  That thing was my livelihood!  I paid for it with my own hard-earned money and washed it every weekend.  I loved my Jeep.  Memories of me speeding down the highway blasting rock music filtered into my head, making my soul weep with the loss of my best friend.  Oh yeah, and I can’t believe he told my dad that I ran away!

Derek scowled at me some more, not pleased with my outburst.  “Maybe you need more ketamine,” he mused, turning to head back into the kitchen.

More?! No!  I spun around on my heels and sprinted for the front door.  My bare feet ached as they slapped against the hardwood ground with the ferocity I was running with.  I didn’t even make it five feet though before Derek had his arms around my waist, snarling in my ear.

“Just let me go!” I screaming, kicking out my legs and arms.  I threw all my weight to the ground, hoping that he’d drop me, but he kept me secured, not letting me get away from him.  Even my mouth tried to play a part in my struggle for freedom, screaming out incoherent things.  I yelled, cried, even shouted out obscenities that would make a porn star blush. 

The whole time, Derek never lost composure, keeping a strong vice grip on me.  He didn’t even say anything back to me: no growls, snarls, nothing.  Instead he let me get all my energy out, thrashing and yelling in his arms until I tired out and just hung limp.

“Please,” I panted, “please…”  I was so out of breath that I couldn’t even finish that sentence.

“You should lie down,” Derek muttered, dragging my useless body over to the stairs.  I was too tired to stop him, physically and emotionally.  I let him carry me up the stairs and down the hall into that bedroom that I had woken up in a half hour ago.  He gently pushed me inside and closed the door behind me.


	3. Damn...

After being forced to go back to the bedroom by Derek, I lied on the bed for a few minutes, staring up at the ceiling.  The dark swirls on the wood allowed me to come up with patterns.  So far I had a whale, a Ferris wheel, and popcorn.  That last one made my stomach rumble.  Maybe I should have eaten the food that Derek prepared for me.

No!

No, I was right to be my stubborn self.  If he wanted to be an ass and kidnap me all because I was interested in Jackson instead of him, then that’s by no fault of mine.  Besides, he gave away my Jeep to Peter.  Peter of all people!  He was probably picking up whores off the street and getting the seats all crusty.  And my dad, my poor dad, thought that I ran away from home, all thanks to some psycho ass love-obsessed animal.  Great…

Little shards of hope dwelled in me, thinking that maybe Scott would be contacted by my dad, shown the note, and then smell Derek’s scent on it.  Then he’ll tell my dad it’s not true and then there’ll be a search party organized for me.  Yeah, I shouldn’t get my hopes up.  Scott’s my bro, but he’s not the brightest kid out there.  Maybe the rest of the pack would notice that something doesn’t quite add up about my disappearance…unless they’re in on it.

They could be, I mean, Derek’s their alpha.  If he ordered them to be quiet about him kidnapping me, then they’d obey.  I groaned.  Plus, Scott found his mate in Allison, and Boyd found his in Erica, so it’s safe to assume that they’d support anything Derek did trying to win me over as a mate.  Crap, this sucked ass!

Jackson didn’t choose me as a mate, but maybe he’d feel inclined to protect me.  Obviously he likes me since he asked me out on a date.  That seemed to make me feel a little better.  Maybe Jackson, or even Isaac, would help me out because they’re not blinded by the mating fairytale bullshit.

Who am I kidding?

There’s no way that they’d rebel against their alpha unless they wanted their asses to get handed to them.  I sighed and shoved my face into the pillow that oddly smelt too much like dog.  Groaning, louder this time, I realized that Derek made sure to put his scent all over the bed that I was being forced to use.  Awesome, now maybe I smell just like him, like a piece of his fucking property.

It looks like the only way out this situation is to run away while Derek is out or asleep.  Maybe I could do that.  If it was when Derek was out, getting groceries or whatever, then I could just go out the front door and leave all merrily on my way.  Well, unless he drugs me again.  However, if Derek’s asleep, then I could just tiptoe out the door or maybe even use a window if I have to.  Then I’ll just have to watch where I step until I’m a safe distance away from the cabin.  In order to get home, I’ll just follow the road until I reach a town or a car.    Those both seemed like the perfect plans!

There was knock on the door and I jumped a little.  “Yeah?” I called.

“I think we should talk,” Derek said from the other side.  “May I come in?”

Of course I wanted to deny him access and go back to scheming.  However, I think everybody knows that would just end in something bad.  And I’ll admit it: wolf-Derek is pretty damn terrifying.  “Uh, sure,” I said, although I’m willing to bet my left nut that Derek could hear that it was a lie.

Nevertheless he came in the bedroom, closing the door behind him.  The light from the lamp cast shadows over his face, making him look even more sinister than before.  He took a seat at the foot of the bed, letting me have my space for once, when he turned away from me, showing me the back of his head.  His black hair was pretty messy, like he didn’t a chance to run gel through it today.

“I wanted to let you know that earlier, what happened downstairs, was only a fluke,” he said.  “I’ll try to maintain control around you more.”  After that he was silent, only presenting his wife beater-covered back to me.

Really? He thought all the tension between us was because he wolfed-out? “Correct me if I’m wrong, Derek,” I snorted, “but isn’t kidnapping your mate kind of a no-no?”  Seriously, the only kidnapping love story that I know worked out in the end is _Beauty and the Beast_ , but I don’t think I’m sexy enough to qualify as the Beauty in that scenario.  Plus, there were no talking furniture in this cabin to keep me company while Derek broods off on his own.

A sigh came from Derek and he rested his face in his hands.  He rubbed at his face, the sound of his scratchy stubble resonating in the small bedroom.  “I guess that’s a fluke too.”

Awesome!  He just admitted that kidnapping me was a mistake!  “Then just let me go and we can carry on like this never happened,” I said, jumping off the bed in excitement.  This was perfect!  I could go home and continue my life as I was before.  Then I’ll graduate high school and go to a university far away and Derek can do whatever the hell he wants as long as it doesn’t involve me.  I began to search for my shoes when Derek grunted.

I glanced over at him, seeing his eyes locked onto mine.

“It’s not that easy, Stiles,” he muttered.

My shoulders slumped and I froze in my tracks, the carpet’s fuzz tickling the skin between my toes.  “How come?” Of course.  That was just my luck.  Things were never easy for me.

Derek narrowed his eyes on me.  “You know why,” he spat, upper lip curling.

I scoffed, eye twitching in frustration.  “Why? ‘Cause you think you’re in love with me?” I asked.  I stepped closer to him so that he could see my anger.  “I used to think that I was in love with Lydia, but once she moved, I realized it was just a fascination.  Maybe if I left then-”

Derek unleashed a low growl, effectively shutting me up.  “Like I said earlier, you’re here so that I can convince you to love me back.  I’m not letting you leave until then.”

I bit my lower lip to keep from bursting out in anger and thus pissing off the werewolf even more.  My body slumped onto the ground and I sat criss-crossed, leaning back on my palms.  My first instinct was to just tell Derek that I loved him, even though I didn’t.  However, that plan immediately shattered when I remembered that he could hear my heartbeat change whenever I lied.  God, I really hated that power of his.  My escape plans flashed into my mind, and I realized that I’d have an easier time escaping if Derek was out of the house.  Hence, if he were truly my mate, then he’d want to do anything in his power to make me happy.

“I want my iPod,” I said.

Derek scowled.  “Why?”  Why would he scowl at that request? Could he already sense that this was all a ploy?

“It has my music on it, and I like listening to my music,” I explained, careful not to add a lie in there.  It was really tedious having to watch my every word around Derek, lest he figure out my ulterior motives.  Shit, he was like a walking lie detector.

He sat in thought for a little bit and finally nodded his head.  “You can just use mine,” he said.  “I can’t go back to Beacon Hills right now, I’m sure you understand why.”

“Yeah, I understand,” I moped.  I understand that he didn’t want me to be happy at all!  That sadistic freak!

Derek glanced my way, seeing my hung head and got off the bed.  He walked over to me, his bare feet covering the distance in a shorter time than I took.  He stopped in front of me, raising his hand as if to pat my head, but froze and let it drop.

“We need to talk about something important, Stiles,” he grumbled.

I looked up at his face, which as beet red with either embarrassment or frustration.  I couldn’t tell which one it was.  “About what?” I wondered.

Derek pursed his lips – so it was embarrassment!  He cleared his throat and shuffled his feet a bit.  “Um, do you remember what I told you about mating last night?” he asked.  He scratched at the back of his head, his bicep bulging in the process.

“You mean before you date rape drugged me?” I asked, giving him a little eat-shit smirk.

Derek huffed.  “Yes, Stiles, before that.  Do you remember or not?” he demanded, crossing his arms in front of his chest, obviously getting impatient with me.

Of course I remembered.  I kept thinking that it was funny that we were all getting the werewolf sex talk.  Who wouldn’t remember that? “Yeah, I remember.”

Derek gave a curt nod.  “About the part when a werewolf’s mate is a human?”

“That the human my not feel the bond at all? ‘Cause I gotta be up front with you, Dude.  I don’t feel anything at all.  Earlier I was a little sick, but that was because of the date rape drug.  And now I’m just hungry.  So yeah, so far those are the only things I’ve felt around you,” I said.

Derek pinched the skin between his eyes.  “Then you should have eaten like I told you to,” he groaned.  “Anyways, I meant about the part with the whole ‘securing the bond’ thing.”

Securing the bond…that did ring a bell.  Hm, it was about something.  Wait, it was about sex!  Derek was alluding to that fact that he wanted to deflower my asshole!  Did Derek seriously expect me to give up the goods after he kidnapped me? Really, was this guy for real? There was no way I’d ever give myself over to Derek Hale.  I didn’t want my first time to be with a psychopath whose idea of romance was to kidnap a guy he thought was his mate.

“You wanna have sex with me,” I accused.

Derek’s eyes grew wide and he began to stammer.  “Well, y-yeah I do,” he stuttered.  “But that’s not the point, the point is…well, it’s kind of hard to explain.  Do you remember when Scott first phased into a wolf and his wolf was in control, almost like Scott was a different person?”

I nodded.  Of course I remember that too.  The douche tried to kill me in the locker room!

“Well, in the past, I’d have Peter chain me up, or I’d do it myself even before that, in order for my wolf to not do something I might regret while he was in control for the full moon.”  Derek turned away from me and walked over to the bed.  He took a seat on it, this time closer to the pillow that I had rested my head upon.

“But I thought that you had better control,” I said.  “I mean, you don’t eat people, right?”

Derek sighed and once again pinched the skin above his nose.  “No, Stiles, I do not eat people.”  He took a deep breath and continued on.  “The point is, the mating bond is instinctual and the wolf inside of me acts on instincts.  Are you starting to get it now?”

I have to admit that I have absolutely no clue what this guy is getting at with this conversation.  “You lost me,” I shrugged.

“Oh my God,” Derek moaned.  “Okay, try to pay close attention, because this is very difficult for me to explain to you.”

“Okay.”

“On the full moon, my inner wolf with take control.  Now, said wolf acts on instincts, and I’ve mentioned that the mating bond is instinctual and that the wolf will do anything in order to keep their mate by their side-”

“You never mentioned that last part,” I interrupted.  Seriously, he didn’t and he’s acting like he already did with the whole saying ‘as I mentioned earlier’ bit of his speech.  I’m just saying, he should be telling the absolute truth if I have to.

Derek clenched his fists and began to grind his teeth.  His eyes flashed red for a moment and then he cleared his throat.  “May I carry on, Stiles? Or do you have something else to add?” he asked in a controlled voice.  I could tell he wanted to yell, but was holding back his anger.

Actually, there was something I wanted to add.  “Does the TV downstairs get cable or satellite? ‘Cause I want to watch Animation Domination on FOX, if that’s okay with you,” I said.  Seriously, I always tuned in every Sunday night to watch those hilarious cartoons.  Then on Monday, I’d use the jokes in class, making the rest of the students think I was ever so witty and hilarious when it came down to comedy.  When in reality, I was just kind of a copycat. 

Derek snarled, his crimson eyes making another appearance.  “Either you mate with me consensually or I’ll just pin you down on the full moon!” he growled.  “Your choice.”  He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at me.

My jaw hung low and my eyes grew wide.

“Oh, and there’s no channels available.  I do have a DVD player though and some movies.”

So let me get this straight: not only do I have no TV except for movies, but I also have the choice of either willingly having sex with Derek or being raped by his werewolf ass? Well, that sucks.  “When’s the full moon?” I asked, hoping that I had a lot of time in order to hatch a plan to get myself out of this psycho situation.  I didn’t want to give my virginity to Derek!  Originally I wanted it to go to Lydia, but now I kind of wanted Jackson to have it.  But not Derek!

“Three days,” Derek stated. 

“Three days?!” I yelled, jumping up onto my feet.  I had to have sex with Derek before three days or else his wolf was going to force it on me? This was the worst thing to ever happen to me.  At most, I thought that the hardest thing in my life would be paying the bills, not having to do it with a dog!

Derek didn’t say anything and instead continued to look down at me, trying to tell what I was thinking.  I’m sure he knew that I didn’t want to have sex with him within three days because his features softened and his sighed.  “Sorry, Stiles.  But it’s just one of those things that mates do,” he said.

My jaw quivered, voicing the silence created by the shock I was feeling in my body.  I tried to tell Derek that I didn’t want to have sex with him, that it wasn’t right, but no noise came out of me.  I even considered crying, making playing with his heartstrings so that he’d go back to chaining himself up somewhere.  Apparently he did it the two years we’ve known each other, so I don’t understand the harm in doing it again.  He should be used to it by now.  Plus, what kind of bullshit excuse was “it’s what mates do”? Really, that’s a low blow.  I didn’t want to be his stupid mate!

At most, Derek telling me this just emphasized that I needed to leave this place in three days’ time, the sooner the better.

“Stiles,” Derek said, using a voice full of authority.  It was his alpha voice that he usually reserved for Scott whenever he did something stupid…which was a lot.  “I think you should keep in mind that I will find you, no matter where you try to hide.”

How the fuck did he know what I was thinking about? “I know,” I said.  I had no doubt in my mind that Derek could find me.  He had super strength, speed, and just overall super-human abilities that tremendously outweighed my puny human skills.  However, that wouldn’t stop me from trying.  Not in a long shot.

Derek stretched his arms over his head.  “Alright then,” he yawned, “I didn’t get a chance to sleep last night.  Spent it all driving here.” 

Wow, we were really far from Beacon Hills then.

“So I’m going to take a nap, wanna join me?”

I grimaced.  “No.”

Derek lounged on the bed in the bedroom.  I know it shouldn’t have come to a shock to me, but I was immediately disappointed when it became clear that he intended for us to share this room and bed. 

I sighed and began to shuffle my feet over to the door, figuring that I’d just watch some movies or something while he slept.

“Where’re you going?” Derek asked.  He slid his shirt off and tossed it to the ground, getting under the covers.

“I’m gonna watch a DVD since there’s no satellite!” I huffed.  I walked out of the room and moved to slam the door shut in anger.

“Don’t close the door!” Derek called out from the bed.  The lamplight turned off.  “I want to be able to hear you, so keep the volume down a little.”  This bitch was talking to me like I was child who needed to have an eye kept on them twenty four-seven.  This sucked!

“Yes, Sir,” I mumbled, stomping down the stairs.  Once I got to the TV, I saw a stack of maybe six (it was seven after I counted them) DVD’s, all of them horrible!  They were the serious Oscar winning movies, with almost no comedy to them at all.  Instead they were full of real-world themes and problems, lacking a radioactive monster or pot-smoking shenanigans.  As if being forced to stay here couldn’t get any worse!

I sighed and wanted to beat my head against the floor in frustration.  Derek’s light snoring managed to echo throughout the empty house, reaching my ears with no problem.  That fool got to sleep all peacefully while I was forced to decide between _Boring DVD 1_ and _Horrible Movie B_.  He was probably having the time of his life, keeping me trapped in this house while he got to spout all this bullcrap about me having to have sex with him within three days or else his wolf will force me.  I’m willing to bet that his wolf wouldn’t really force me, but that Derek just wants my nuts that badly.

Then I perked up.  Derek was asleep.

Derek actually fell asleep, leaving me in the living room to do as a pleased.  This was my chance!  I could escape now!  Yeah!  I can’t believe that it’s going to be this easy.

I didn’t know where Derek put my shoes, and I was too excited at the prospect of getting back home to care.  Therefore, I decided that I could just rough the outside ground barefoot.  Besides, worst case scenario: I find a road to walk along.

Practically skipping to the front door, I couldn’t stop thanking God that I was given this chance, and without a lot of work too.  Down the entry way and up to the wooden door, I grasped the doorknob in hand and gave it a twist.  The bolt was left undone and the lock on the knob just clicked undone as I turned-

The security alarm went off, blaring its shrieks throughout the house.  It was high pitched, like one of those European police sirens and I had to cover my ears with my hands.  My heartbeat rose and my forehead became drenched with sweat.  The way I saw it, I had two options: 1). Run like fuck outside and get caught by a very pissed off Derek, or 2). Stay put and when Derek comes downstairs, apologize like a little bitch.  I think I’ll go with option two.

I figure that no matter what happens, I’ll definitely face some kind of punishment.  I just really hope that it’s not some kind of sick, dominatrix punishment thing.  There’s no way I could hit by a whip and just take it.

It didn’t take long for Derek to be all up in my face after the alarm went off.  I had heard a loud, menacing growl that sent chills throughout my soul.  Then about one second after, I was face to face with a furious Derek, with the red eyes and protruding fangs.  Holy shit.  He was going to chase me down in his wolf form, totally prepared to hunt me down like I was prey to him.

I did the first thing that came to mind.  I gave Derek that head-bob that douchebags do on TV to acknowledge one another.  “Hey Derek,” I sheepishly said, having to speak a little louder to be heard over the alarm.  “Uh, this door was open, so I thought I’d close it.”

Derek snarled in my direction and then walked over to the key pad on the wall next to the door that I had somehow not seen at all earlier.  Wow, I should pay more attention to things.  He flipped over the plastic cover and quickly punched in the code, standing in the way so that I couldn’t see the numbers.  The alarm stopped ringing and then Derek shut the door, doing both the bolt and the lock on the knob.

My brain told me to do something and quick.  I had no idea how to disarm a pissed off werewolf.  My first idea was to just find that extra ketamine that he was talking…wait.  Derek had said that he had ketamine in here, well not specifically.  However, he implied it when he threatened to give some more to me.  Therefore, next escape attempt, I just have to put that gunk in his drink!  Plus, the great thing about date rape drugs is that they’re odorless.  Well, that’s good or bed, depending on how you look at it.  I’ll say good mainly because I consider myself to be a glass half-full person.

Now, all that leaves is just figuring out how to get the wolfed-out Derek in front of me to not maul me.  I guess he wouldn’t exactly maul me since he fooled himself into thinking that he was in love with my hot ass.  However, there’s no doubt in my mind that he might bump up the securing the bond from three days to right here, right now.  Now I don’t want to have sex with Derek in the first place, but if I had to, I’d rather do it on a comfortable bed instead the hardwood floor.  And with lube, not going in dry.  The smart thing to do was show submission, especially because Derek’s an alpha werewolf.  However, there was that little pride hidden away in my colon that told me that submitting might be conceived wrong, therefore I went with a different tactic.

I propelled myself forward, slamming my body into Derek’s boxer-clad only bod, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and pulling myself into him.  I hid my face into his neck, smelling the musky man scent that surrounded him, but there was also a hint of pine, or something woodsy in there as well.  His skin was surprising smooth feeling, despite all the body hair on it.  I hated to admit it, but holding Derek’s body close to me was rather comfortable.

Apparently Derek found it comforting too.  I felt his arms wrap around my torso, squeezing me even tighter into him.  He even began to nuzzle me, his mighty chest vibrating as he let out a purr-like growl, most likely to show his approval with what I was doing.

Sure enough, my plan totally worked.  By hugging Derek, simply by showing him the slightest amount of affection from his mate, I’ve managed to weaken the feral wolf into a cuddly puppy.  He managed to get back into his safe(er) human form, putting away fangs and all.  I made it!  I totally saved my ass using my body!

Derek’s nose traced itself over my cheek, moving to rub along with mine.  “Stiles,” he almost whispered, yet there was still that trademark harshness in it.

“Huh?” I asked, turning to look at his face.

As soon as I did, Derek leaned forward, pressing his rough lips to mine.  The stubble on his face scratched up my skin, making me feel itchy, yet leaving an imprint of his presence there as well.  The feeling left behind by his not-yet beard left me knowing that Derek was all up in my grill.

At first I was shocked, unable to move as the larger man took over my mouth, his tongue licking my bottom lip, asking for entrance.  I almost let my guard down, the feeling of Derek’s calloused hands on my back, his harsh mouth on mine, his stubble rubbing my face raw.  However, I knew deep down that I couldn’t let him win.  If I did, then there’d be no way I’d be able to escape, effectively trapping myself here to lose my virginity to a werewolf that kidnapped me.

Therefore, I pulled back, earning a loud growl from Derek.  His eyes narrowed at me and his grip tightened on my body, yanking me back into his hard body.  “Upstairs,” he growled out, pulling me with him in the direction of the bedroom.


End file.
